


Sleeping on the Couch

by backtofive



Series: The Black Cat and The White Kitten [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Cats, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtofive/pseuds/backtofive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Liu Feilong and I have two cats...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping on the Couch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amelita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/gifts).



> Based on my two kittens, John and Jack.  
> Another fic for Amelita, I know she likes cats... and Asami and Akihito.
> 
> This is part of a series, check on the part 2 : [Kirishima's Nightmare](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4443971)

My name is Liu Feilong and I have two cats.

A black cat and a white cat.

The white cat is adorable, a little white furball and have clear smart and happy blue eyes. He likes to play and to run around. When I put him on my lap and pet him, he purrs softly and fall into a deep sleep. 

But there's that one other cat, black and big. That yellow-eyed jealous monster. If he sees me touching the little white one he makes my life a hell.

He hides behind the couch, and ambush me, grabbing my legs and scratching furiously, tearing my silk pants and penetrating my skin with his sharp claws for a week or so. It's like he wanted to say "How dare you to touch my Akihito!?"

Last night when I got home, they were lying in my bed, Akihito fast asleep while Asami licked his fur like a gentle lover. He hissed at me when I approached them and now I am forced to sleep on the couch!

In front of me is Tao, happy while holding a little rottweiler in his arms. "His name is gonna be Suoh!"

It makes me sigh.

"Tao! Stop bringing me strays!"

"It was a a present from Yoh!"

So I think I can't refuse, right?

He put Suoh in the floor and Asami got closer. I noticed with fascination and horror when the cat dug his sharp claws in the dog's muzzle. 

The dog whimpered softly but did not react, he did not step back and not fought back, setting the cat's authority over himself.

Apparently, my house is the territory of that cat and we are all here just to serve him. Except for the white kitten, Akihito is his beloved treasure.


End file.
